Nobody likes you!
by Emi.Green
Summary: Conjunto de drabbles. Diferentes parejas. Yaoi; Yuri; Incesto; Amistad; Amor; Odio; TODO puede estar aquí xD!
1. Diferente realidad, SasuSaku

Ohayo!!!

Cuanta inspiración que tengo hoy!! x)

Bueno, aquí les traigo pequeños drabbles de diversas parejas (las que ustedes me pidan), antes voy a hacer unas aclaraciones:

1si hay lemon en algún drabble, lo aclarare antes de comenzar.

2haré de las parejas que me pida, excepto:

NaruHina

SasuHina

SasuIno

SasuKarin

NaruSasu (aun no me acostumbro uuU)

Kaka x alguna que no sea sakura xD (inner//celosaa!!)

Bueno, después de haber dicho esto, empecemos….

------------------------------------------

Nobody likes you[SasuSaku, diferente realidad

-

-

-

-

-

-

Sasuke recién regresaba de su "venganza", ya se había presentado ante la Gondaime, y varias personas lo habían recibid incluso Kakashi.

Todos excepto sus dos antiguos compañeros.

¿Dónde rayos estarán?

Después de una hora y media de búsqueda, el moreno, ya resignado, decidió preguntarle a su ex sensei donde podrían estar sakura y naruto.

-kakashi-sensei, no ha visto a sakura y a naruto?-

-mm?, no te han venido a recibir?-dijo este sin levantar la vista de su libro.

-hmp, no-contesto este molesto por la actitud que habían tenido sus compañeros.

-no te preocupes, no les deben haber avisado, si quieres te digo donde puedes encontrarlos-dijo con una sonrisa en su cara.

-hmp, como quiera-

-bueno, sakura trabaja todo el día en el hospital de Konoha y naruto entrena todo el día con Jiraiya, pero por la noche los puedes encontrar en el ichikaru, todos los días van ahí-

-hmp-

-_debo decirle?_-pensó dubitativo kakashi-sasuke, otra cosa, sakur-pero fue interrumpido por iruka, quien traía un mensaje para kakashi.

-kakashi, te solicitan en el cuartel de la hokague-dijo iruka

-es importante?-dijo kakashi.

-si, si no vas ahora, tsunade se enojara…y mucho-dijo iruka recordando a la hokague enfadada.

-u.u si.. de acuerdo, bueno sasuke, nos vemos luego-dijo antes de desaparecer junto a iruka.

-_que habrá querido decirme?_-pensó sasuke mientras caminaba, en el camino, se encontró con Ino, quien estaba colgada del brazo de shikamaru.

-sasuke-kun!, cuanto tiempo sin verte!!-dijo abrazándolo amistosamente.

-hmp, hola-

-que haces por aquí?-dijo shikamaru tomando a ino por la cintura.

-estoy buscando a naruto y a…sakura, tengo un asunto pendiente con ella-dijo mirando a shikamaru.

-asunto pendiente?-dijo ino-_si es lo de restaurar su clan, creo que vino hasta aquí para nada-_pensó ino-dime, sasuke-kun, es por lo de tu clan?-dijo ino confianzuda.

-hmp-

-pierdes tu tiempo-dijo shikamaru.

-shikamaru, basta-dijo la rubia.

-que?-dijo sasuke serio

-etto…digamos que las cosas ya no son como hace cuatro años, sasuke-kun-dijo la yamanaka.

-a que te refieres?-dijo el moreno ya impacientado.

-que cuando te encuentres con naruto y sakura, será una diferente realidad que a la que estas acostumbrado-dijo shikamaru empujando a ino para que caminara-vamos ino, llegaremos tarde-dijo antes de suspirar un "que problemático"

Sasuke todavía procesaba las palabras de shikamaru…

_Cuando te encuentres con naruto y sakura, será una diferente realidad que a la que estas acostumbrado..._

_-a que diablos se refiere??-_pensó sasuke. Durante ese tiempo fuera de Konoha, se había dado cuenta cuanto necesitaba a sus amigos, en especial a cierta pelirrosa….

-hmp-dijo antes de caminar hacia su casa.

En cuanto llego, vio como estaba de sucio, pensó que lo primero que debía hacer es limpiar, pero el cansancio no pudo mas con el y se hecho en el sillón, donde se quedo profundamente dormido…

----------------3 horas después---------------------

Cuando sasuke despertó, ya había anochecido, y se acordó de lo que kakashi le había dicho, entonces se levanto y se fue rumbo al ichikaru ramen a buscar a sus ex compañeros de equipo.

Mientras caminaba, paso por el banco en donde había dejado inconciente a sakura, cuando había decidido traicionar a todos…

Llego al ichikaru, pero no había ni rastros de los chicos. Decidió entonces seguir por el bosque, hasta la entrada de Konoha.

Cuando llego allí, encontró a sus amigos, pero no como el hubiese imaginado….

Ambos chicos, sin percatarse de que alguien los observaba, se estaban besando apasionadamente, sus lenguas jugaban, mientras ellos se acariciaban tiernamente, claramente, se veía que estaban muy felices juntos.

Pero sasuke estaba destrozado….

Entonces decidió actuar, pero no de la manera más amistosa, se acercó hasta ellos, tomo a naruto por su ropa y lo levanto con brusquedad.

-que haces maldito baka-dijo sasuke con el sharingan activado.

-pues…beso a mi **novia**-dijo el rubio con una sonrisa.

-sasuke-kun?!, que haces aquí?! Déjalo en paz!-dijo sakura, quien, estaba mas grande, proporcionada y hermosa, según sasuke y naruto.

-hmp-dijo bajando al chico, esa frase retumbaba en su cabeza…..

"_beso a mi novia"_

No podía ser cierto….sakura, SU sakura ya no lo amaba….amaba a ese dobe.

Decidió entonces darle un buen golpe a naruto, quien estaba totalmente desprevenido.

-sasuke!! Que te crees que haces?!-grito eufórica ella mientras ayudaba a levantarse a su ahora novio.

-desde cuando este teme es tu novio?, contesta sakura-dijo con furia.

-desde hace una semana dobe-dijo naruto limpiándose la sangre que deslizaba por el mentón del chico.

-maldito bastardo!-dijo sasuke.

-que te sucede sasuke?-dijo sakura.

-esta celoso-dijo naruto-lo siento sasuke, no te hubieses ido con orochimaru, ahora sakura-chan es mía-dijo naruto

-yo….lo siento sasuke-kun, ya no te amo-dijo sakura abrazando a su novio-vamonos naruto-kun-dicho esto se fueron dejando a sasuke solo y pensativo…

-pero yo si te amo…..-susurro este al viento

Espero que les haya gustado nn

Si ven este fic en algún otro lado me avisan, si?

No es muy SasuSaku que digamos, pero a mi me gusto nn

Pidan la próxima pareja!!

Besos!!

Emiliii.


	2. Par de bakas, NaruSakuSasu

Hi!!!

Bueno…primero quiero aclarar unas cosillas….

1las parejas que mencione en el primer drabble, son las parejas que NO escribiré, si? Es que hubo algunos malentendidos nnU

2el drabble anterior era sasusaku, no narusaku….yo solo quería hacer sufrir a sasuke nn y se me ocurrió poner a sakura con naruto porque…fue el primero que se me vino a la mente xD

3me pidieron de muchas parejas, ningún empate, así que decidí hacer uno al azar xD

Disfrutad de la lectura!!

-nobody likes you[NaruSakuSasu: par de bakas

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Corría. No podía dejar de hacerlo, no _debía_ hacerlo. Ya no soportaba más estar allí y ver a sus amigos siempre por atrás, siempre protegiéndola….no debía causar más problemas, ya no seria un estorbo.

Sakura estaba corriendo lo más rápido que sus piernas le daban por el bosque, saliendo de la aldea, yendo hacia quien sabe donde. Lo sucedido esa mañana había sido la gota que rebalso el vaso.

Flash back

La chica de rosados cabellos se encontraba caminando felizmente hacia la florería de su amiga Ino. Cuando llego a la esquina, vio que no muy lejos de ella, estaban sus dos compañeros de equipo, aparentemente discutiendo. Se acerco sin que ellos la notaran y se posisiono arriba de un árbol que estaba allí.

-no puedo creer que sea tan molesta, hmp- dijo el chico del clan Uchiha.

-ella no es molesta Sasuke-baka!, solo necesita entrenamiento mas especializado que nosotros!-dijo el rubio portador del kyuubi.

-porque?, acaso es retrasada?-dijo el moreno con una sonrisa maléfica.

-no, dobe!-

-no puede ser que siempre la estemos rescatando de todo!-dijo molesto Sasuke.

-tu eres un maldito!, Sakura-chan no es retrasada, y la hemos rescatado, si, pero ella a ti te ha salvado el trasero un par de veces-exclamo Naruto.

-hmp-

Estaban hablando de ella….y no precisamente bien…

-_lo sabia, les soy un estorbo-_pensó conteniendo las lagrimas.

Se bajo del árbol lo mas rápido que pudo y se hecho a correr, escuchando como Naruto la llamaba.

-Sakura-chan, espera!-

End flash back

Ya agotada, se sentó bajo un árbol a continuar llorando, y de paso, descansaría. No podía creer lo tonta que había sido todo este tiempo….incluso para Kakashi seguramente era un estorbo. Mas lagrimas salieron de sus verdes ojos, a donde iría?, tal vez a la aldea de la arena….no, mala idea…a donde??

-porque coño creí en ellos?!-grito al aire antes de llorar descontroladamente. Luego sintió una presencia…un chakra muy familiar, y no era uno solo..

-_genial, son ellos-_pensó molesta mientras se cubría la cara con las rodillas.

-Sakura-chan?, que te sucede?-dijo el inocente Naruto sentándose cerca de ella.

-déjenme en paz!, para que mierda me buscan?!-dijo sin quitar su cabeza de sus rodillas.

-hmp, molesta-

-si tan molesta soy, porque vienen por mi??, no me hagan mas daño por favor-dijo entre llantos.

-tu no eres molesta, Sakura-chan…..te lo dije teme, era una mala idea-esto ultimo lo dijo en un susurro, que igualmente pudo ser escuchado por la chica.

-hmp, no se puede divertirse con ella-dijo con una sonrisa.

-de…de que están hablando?-dijo levantando la cabeza para ver a los dos chicos a la cara.

-que todo lo que dijimos antes no es cierto dattebayo!!-

-p..pero..-no lo podía creer, esos dos bakas!!

-desde que doblaste en la esquina, ya sabíamos que estabas ahí, y decidimos darte una lección para que aprendas a no espiar las conversaciones de otros-dijo Sasuke aun con esa sonrisa arrogante.

-fue idea del teme, no me golpees, Sakura-chan!!-dijo el rubio al ver a la pelirrosa levantarse de golpe y con una expresión de enojo puro.

-son unos idiotas!!!!-

-hmp, molesta-

-porque me hicieron esto??-

-solo tenía ganas de divertirme…y funciono-

-no puedo creerlo-

-pues créelo, dattebayo!-

-cállate dobe-

-baka!-

-usuratonkachi-

-BASTA!!, porque tiene que pelear siempre??-

-hmp-

-y….chicos…realmente soy un estorbo para ustedes?-dijo con un dejo de tristeza en su mirada.

-hmp, claro que no, si te amamos-dijo Sasuke sin pensar.

-es cierto datteba, espera, que dijiste Sasuke?-dijo Naruto sorprendido ante las palabras del joven.

-hmp, nada-dijo rojo como un jitomate y desviando la mirada. Sakura no se quedaba atrás.

-yo también los amo, par de bakas- dijo antes de entregarle un beso en los labios a cada uno. Que hizo que ambos se sonrojaran a más no poder.

-Sa…Sakura-chan-

-hmp-

-vamonos chicos, tengo hambre-dijo tomando de los brazos a los muchachos y emprendiendo camino hacia el Ichikaru.

Esta algo extraño -.-uu

Momento de estupidez mía xDD

Gracias por sus reviews!!!

Pidan su próxima pareja, prometo cumplir!!

Besos!!

Emiliii o Miss hentai.

P.D.: (inner//que extraño, aun no pone lemon!!)


	3. Quítate la odiosa máscara!, KakaSaku

Hi!!

Aquí otro drabble mas!!

Este drabble va dedicado a: Yuko.sora

Te adoro tanto amiguis!!! Espero que te guste!!

Disfrutad de la lectura!!

Nobody likes you[KakaSaku: quítate la odiosa mascara!

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-ya no aguanto la curiosidad!!-exclamo la pelirrosa a si misma.

(Inner//yo tampoco!, algo debe ocultar ahí abajo!!, quizás sea un ogro feo, o un galanazo con unos labios irresistibles y..y…aahh!!!)

-_tenemos que verle el rostro a Kakashi-sensei_- pensó decidida saliendo de la habitación. Al salir, comenzó a correr cruzándose con Naruto, que la miro sorprendido.

-adiós, Sakura-chan!-

Ya estaba por llegar, el corazón le latía muy fuerte, tanto que hasta le hacia daño. Y comenzó a temblar cuando se paro frente a una puerta….había llegado. Golpeo suavemente la puerta y del otro lado, una voz dijo:

-enseguida voy!-

-_le veré el rostro al fin!!-_(inner Sakura// ehem!, veremos el rostro ¬¬)

-Sakura?, que te trae aquí?-dijo Kakashi sorprendido al ver a su alumna en la puerta.

-ho…ho…hola, Kakashi-sensei, y..yo, bu…bueno…-estaba realmente nerviosa.

-quieres pasar?-dijo abriendo mas la puerta.

-ha…hai!-dijo entrando a la casa de su sensei. Al entrar, vio todo muy acomodado y con un aroma muy masculino, muy Kakashi, cosa que le agradaba a la chica…y mucho.

-toma asiento, quieres algo de tomar?-

-n..no gracias-dijo sentándose frente al peligris.

-y bien?, que te trae aquí?-dijo cruzándose de brazos y echándose hacia atrás en la silla.

-bu…bue…bueno…y….yo-estaba muy nerviosa, las palabras no le salían. (Inner//vamos!!, dilo ya!!)

-si?- dijo el ninja copia impaciente, quería terminar de leer su adorado libro.

-necesito…un…favor-dijo bajando la mirada avergonzada.

-favor?, que tipo de favor?-

Sakura, levanto la cabeza de golpe, con el ceño fruncido y muy sonrojada dijo:

-por favor, quítese esa odiosa mascara-

-que??-

-que se quite la mascara, necesito ver su rostro-dijo seria.

-Sakura, no creo que sea una buena idea-dijo este muy sorprendido ante la petición de su alumna.

-no me iré hasta que no se la quite y me enseñe su rostro-estaba hablando sin pensar, las palabras solo le salían, ni ella podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo.

-mmm…muy bien, quédate ahí, yo iré a leer-dijo simplemente el shinobi mientras tomaba su apreciado libro y se ponía a leer.

Ya habían pasado 45 minutos, y el ninja no había leído ni el titulo….realmente le incomodaba la intensa mirada de la kunoichi.

-no dejaras de mirarme así hasta que te enseñe mi rostro, verdad?-

-ie-

-muy bien…..-dijo en medio de un suspiro de resignación.

-solo no le digas a nadie que esto ha pasado alguna vez, si?-dijo acercando su rostro al de la chica.

-h..ha…hai!-dijo muy sonrojada ante la cercanía del hombre.

-que esperas?, quítamela tu misma-dijo sonriendo.

-e..es…esta bien, sensei-dijo acercando sus temblorosas manos al rostro enmascarado de su sensei y sujetando esa odiosa mascara. Lentamente la fue retirando, dejando al descubierto el hermoso rostro que su sensei tenia.

-es…es hermoso, Kakashi-sensei!-dijo acariciando la mejilla del ninja copia.

-que bien-dijo sonriéndole, cosa que hizo a Sakura desear probar esos labios.

(Inner Sakura//pruébalos, pruébalos, shannarooo!)

Lentamente, la chica se fue acercando más y mas hasta juntar sus labios en un tímido beso, al que, Kakashi, profundizo mas tomando a su alumna por la cara. Lo que mas sorprendió a Kakashi, fue que esa chica aparentemente inocente, intentaba meter su lengua en la boca de el. El ninja acepto gustoso, enredando su lengua con la de ella, en un profundo beso lleno de pasión.

_-debo detenerme!, quien sabe lo que pasara si no lo hago-_pensó el shinobi separándose de la chica y colocándose su mascara nuevamente.

-bueno, ya me has visto el rostro, contenta?-dijo con una sonrisa.

-si, arigato, Kakashi-sexy, es decir, sensei-dijo antes de entregarle un beso en los labios por encima de la tela de la mascara.

-mañana a las 9 AM, entrenamiento en el puente, si?-dijo Kakashi antes de que Sakura se fuera.

-hai!-y se marcho, cerrando la puerta tras ella.

-_saben excelente-_pensó relamiéndose la "inocente" pelirrosa.

Espero que os haya gustado

Dos drabbles en un día!!, un record!! xDD

Pidan sus parejas!!

Besos!!

Emiliii o Miss hentai.


	4. Ojos fríos, GaaSaku

Esto se esta volviendo una adicción…..T-T

No puedo dejar de escribir drabbles!!, pero no se preocupen!, el de la apuesta lo continuare pronto!!!

Este drabble esta dedicado a: kyoko-chan y a jessymoon, que me pidieron de esta pareja n.n

Espero no defraudarlas!!

Advertencia: este drabble contiene lime n.n

Nobody likes you[GaaSaku: ojos frios

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Aun no entiendo el porque...pero desde que llegue a la aldea oculta en la arena, el kazekage no me ha quitado esa mirada tan particular de encima. Al principio pensé que tenía algo extraño en mí, pero ya hace cuatro horas que no deja de mirarme. Realmente me siento un poco...incomoda.

En estos momentos estoy en mi habitación, contemplando la ventosa aldea que desde allí se veía, cuando escucho alguien golpear suavemente la puerta.

-_**pase-**_digo con toda tranquilidad, pero esta se va por la borda al ver de quien se trataba.

_**-k…ka…kazekage-sama-**_tampoco entiendo el porque de mi repentino nerviosismo, será porque no me ha despegado la mirada en todo el día?...puede que así sea.

Se acerca lenta y amenazadoramente hacia mí, con su mirada directamente a mis ojos...

_**-su…sucede a…algo malo?-**_ no obtengo respuesta por parte de el, solo veo como me acorrala contra la fría pared y se acerca peligrosamente hacia mi...

_**-Haruno Sakura…..te deseo-**_susurra en mi oído, mis pupilas se contraen ante la sorpresa. Lentamente, Gaara se acerca hacia mis labios, posando los suyos primero suave, pero después profundiza el beso, haciéndolo un tanto más _salvaje._

Después de unos minutos, siento como su lengua se adentra a mi boca, tocándome con ella toda mi húmeda cavidad. Es tan intenso, que dejo escapar un gemido de excitación cuando siento una de sus manos tocar mis pechos.

_**-ka….kazekage-sama-**_suspiro, cosa que por lo visto, excito aun mas al pelirrojo.

Siguió besando mi cuello, logrando que salgan gemidos y suspiros de mi boca, siento otra de sus manos adentrarse en mi pantaloncillo negro…..

Realmente este es el Gaara que conozco?

Lo se, algo corto….es que tenia fiaca de escribir un lemon ahora jejeje, no me maten

T-T

Mas adelante si haré un lemon de ellos!!

Continúen leyendo!!

Dejen reviews!!

Besos!!!

Emiliii.


	5. Proporciones, TemaSaku

Otro mas!!!

Tienen que darme un premio, no? xD (inner//no te emociones ¬¬)

Bueno, este drabble va dedicado a mi querida amiga Katsura-chan Uchina, que quería un drabble de esta pareja n.n

Espero que te guste!!

Disfrutad de la lectura!!

Advertencia: puede que contenga un poco de lime o quizás lemon nOn

Nobody likes you[TemaSaku: proporciones

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Recién había llegado a la aldea oculta de la hoja….

Se hospedaría en la casa de una kunoichi amiga suya: Sakura Haruno.

Caminaba tranquilamente por las calles, mientras repasaba los planes que tenía para esa tarde…acomodarse en la casa, hacer algunas compras, y cumplir la misión que la traía hasta allí: entregarle un odioso pergamino a la Godaime.

Cuando llego, golpeo la puerta suavemente, esperando a que la dulce pelirrosa le abriese.

-quien es?-se oyó del otro lado de la puerta.

-soy yo, Temari-dijo la rubia con cara de molestia.

Enseguida, la pelirrosa abrió la puerta, con una amplia sonrisa y un amplio escote, que hizo a la kunoichi de la arena, sonrojarse notablemente.

-pasa, Temari-san-dijo invitándola a pasar.

-si, gracias-dijo desviando la mirada.

-toma asiento, como ha sido el viaje?-dijo sentándose en el sillón junto a la rubia.

-bastante….tranquilo-dijo mientras miraba la casa.

-ven, te mostrare tu habitación para que acomodes ahí tus cosas-dijo tomándole la mano y guiándola.

Cuando llegaron, le enseño donde estaba el baño y el armario, y luego se retiro para dejar a la rubia acomodarse bien.

-_vaya, que prolija es esta chica-_dijo mirando toda la habitación.

Luego de diez minutos, la chica bajo las escaleras, encontrándose con una Sakura de espaldas y cocinando.

_-vaya, como ha crecido en este tiempo-_pensó con un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Temari!, ya has terminado?-dijo percatándose de la presencia de la kunoichi.

-si…..quieres que te ayude?-

-no es necesario, tu solo siéntate y espera, en un momento estará lista-dijo con una tierna sonrisa.

-de acuerdo-dijo sentándose y contemplando a la pelirrosa.

-Temari-san-

-……..-

-Temari-

-……..-

-Temari!!-

-eh? ah! Lo siento Sakura, que sucede?-

-la comida….se te enfriara-

-ah, si, gracias, Sakura-dijo con una sonrisa.

-espero que sea de tu agrado-respondió con otra.

En ese momento, la pelirrosa intento tomar la salsa y con el brazo, empujo la botella agua encima de su camisa, y como era blanca, se le traslució TODO.

Temari y Sakura al instante se sonrojaron.

-m…mejor…t...tomare un baño-dijo la pelirrosa levantandose de la silla apresuradamente.

Temari simplemente no respondió.

_-vaya...que extraño es todo esto...-_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::mientras con Sakura::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

La chica se encontraba bajo la ducha, demasiado abochornada como para siquiera pensar. Le pareció escuchar que alguien abría la puerta, pero pensó que solo era su imaginación….cuan equivocada estaba.

De la nada, sintió como dos brazos la apresaban por la espalda y enseguida se percato algo que se aplastaba en ella. Enseguida giro la cabeza para encontrarse con la de Temari, quien la miraba con una sonrisa maliciosa.

_-_T…Te…Temari-san-dijo Sakura muy sonrojada.

-yo también quiero darme un baño, Sakura-dijo antes de tomar el jabón y pasarlo por los proporcionados pechos de la kunoichi medico.

-Te...Temari-suspiro ante el placer que aquella caricia le brindaba.

Luego, sintió como la otra mano de la rubia bajaba hacia su intimidad, acariciándola suavemente….

-aahh, Temari….-gimió la pelirrosa. Luego, le enjuago todo el jabón que le había puesto anteriormente en sus pechos, masajeándolos suavemente.

-aaahhh, Temari-

-Sakura-dijo la chica entre besos que le daba en el cuello a la chica.

-q…que…que sucede?-dijo con la respiración agitada.

-estas perfectamente proporcionada-dijo con una sonrisa picara.

Sakura solo pudo sonrojarse aun mas, claro, si era posible.

Mi primer yuri!!!

Quede bastante satisfecha para ser el primer…opinen!!

Continúen con su lectura!!

Besos!!

Emiliii.


	6. Maldito desgraciado, SasuSaku

Hola!

Otro drabble para variar nn

Espero que sea de su agrado…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Nobody likes you!****[SasuSaku: Eres un maldito desgraciado!**

-

-

-

-

-

-

Un joven alto de cabellera negra se encontraba sentado bajo un árbol de cerezos, recordando lo sucedido momentos atrás….

Flash back….

_**Sasuke, debo hablar contigo-**_dijo su compañera de equipo acercándose con una mirada de molestia.

_**Que quieres?-**_contesto el Uchiha aun mas molesto._**-no tengo tiempo para hablar con crías-**_dicho esto, se levanto de su lugar y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la aldea.

Sakura molesta, tomo al moreno por el brazo, dándole la vuelta.

_**Dije que quiero hablar contigo, además tengo la misma edad que tu-**_

" _**que pasa con ella?"-**_pensó Sasuke sorprendido ante la reacción de la kunoichi.

_**Hmp-**_"dijo" mientras seguía a la chica.

Cuando llegaron, el chico reposo sobre un árbol, cruzado de brazos, esperando a que la pelirrosa iniciara la conversación.

_**Y bien?, no vas a decirme nada?-**_dijo perdiendo la paciencia.

_**Muy bien, comenzare a hablar….ayer he visto como trataste a Naruto y a Kakashi…-**_

_**Y con eso…que?-**_

_**Primero en principal no tienes porque tratarlos así…y menos a Kakashi-sensei!, es tu maestro, demonios Sasuke!, no le tienes respeto a nadie?!-**_dijo frustrada.

_**Hmp-**_

_**No tienes otra cosa para decir?!-**_

_**Si, por que te preocupan tanto ese dúo de idiotas?-**_

_**No los llames así!, y me preocupo por ellos porque no soporto ver tu superioridad ante ellos cuando en realidad no eres NADIE.**_

_**q..Que has dicho?!-**_dijo aun mas molesto que antes.

_**Lo que oíste, estoy cansada de ti y tu ego.-**_

_**Tú eres una molestia-**_

_**Eso lo se perfectamente, tal vez me convenga mas estar cerca de Naruto y Kakashi-sensei-**_dijo alejándose lentamente de el.

Fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

_**Tu no te iras a ningún sitio, Sa-ku-ra-**_dijo acorralándola contra un árbol.

_**Y porque no?, al final de cuentas…soy una molestia-**_

_**Hmp-**_dijo besándola agresivamente. Luego de unos largos minutos, se separo bruscamente de ella.

_**No sabes besar-**_dijo con una sonrisa arrogante.

_**m…ma…maldito desgraciado!!-**_grito ella regalándole una cachetada al chico.

_**Iré a ver si beso tan mal con Kakashi-sensei y Naruto-**_dijo con una sonrisa malévola y desapareciendo.

"_**me…ha golpeado?!"**_-bufo con fastidio, caminando hacia el parque.

End flash back…..

"_**así que ira a probar con esos hentais he….ya lo veremos"-**_pensó arrogantemente mientras iba donde supuestamente se encontraría su pelirrosa.

Realmente le molestaría si hiciera eso….y mucho.

Este si es un drabble, eh? (¿?)

No olviden pedir sus parejas!

Besos!!

Emiliii.

P.D.: estoy pensando escribir un nuevo fic…pero aun no me decido de que serie nnU, cual eligen?:

**-Naruto**

**-Bleach**

**-Shaman king**

La idea ya la tengo, pero no la serie T-T


	7. Píntame, SaiSaku

Hola!

Había pensado actualizar "la apuesta", pero si lo hacia, iba a ser muy corto nn

Así que les traje este drabble, espero que sea de su agrado.

**Nobody likes you! ****[SaiSaku: pìntame**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-ya te he dicho un millón de veces que no!!-**grito superada la pelirrosa al moreno.

**-no seas así fea, deja que te pinte-**contesto el con una de sus tan usadas sonrisas falsas.

**-no me llames así, idiota!-**dijo propinándole una piña al chico.

**-que violenta eres f-e-i-t-a- **comento mientras se sobaba el lugar lastimado.

**-hmp!!-**dio media vuelta molesta, y se fue, dejando al chico solo.

-**no entiendo ese empeño por querer pintarme….al fin y al cabo el me vive diciendo fea!-**se dijo a si misma, luego de tirarse en su cama.

**(Inner// es cierto!! Shannarooo!)**

**-mejor me tomare un baño y luego a dormir-**dicho esto, se levanto, busco tu ropa y entro a la ducha. Sakura no se había percatado de que su ventana estaba sin el seguro y con la cortina abierta, descubriendo a un sonriente Sai que se encontraba observándola desde el balcón.

Con sumo cuidado, entro a la habitación de la pelirrosa, escondido a un costado de la puerta del baño.

Después de estar 20 minutos en el baño, Sakura salio de allí, envuelta en un toallon blanco, con gotas aun cayéndole de su cabello.

**-vaya, que lindo cuerpo tienes, fea-**dijo haciendo que la pelirrosa saltase del susto.

**-que diablos estas haciendo aquí?!-**dijo cubriéndose aun mas y con un sonrojo bastante notable.

**-vine a visitarte, acaso te molesta?-**dijo sonriendo falsamente (otra vez ¬¬)

**-claro que si me molesta, eres un pervertido!-**dijo levantando la mano para golpearlo, pero el fue mas rápido y la tomo por la muñeca, atrayéndola mas hacia el.

**-q…que haces?-**dijo mucho mas sonrojada que antes.

**-solo quiero que me dejes pintarte…-**dijo acercándose peligrosamente a la cara de la chica.

**-i…ie!-**grito enfadada, separándose con brusquedad.

-**de acuerdo feita-linda, dejare de molestarte-**dijo caminando hacia el balcón.

**(Inner Sakura//no seas tonta y deja que nos pinte!, a ver si con eso deja de molestarnos!)-"creo que tienes razón…"**

**-Oi, Sai…-**dijo aun dándole la espalda al chico.

**-que sucede, feita?-**

-**bu…bueno…yo…-**después de negársele tanto, se le hacia muy difícil resignarse ante el joven artista. Este, por su parte, se fue acercando hacia la pelirrosa, tomándola cariñosamente por la cintura, le susurro:

**-ahora si me dejas pintarte, feita-linda?-**esto provocó un terrible sonrojo junto con un escalofrío a la pelirrosa.

**-p…por….porque, te empeñas tanto en pintarme?-**dijo disfrutando el abrazo.

**-es que aprecio tener pintadas las cosas que me gustan….-**dijo apoyando su cabeza contra la de ella.

**-n…na…nani?-**

**-me gustas mucho Sakura-**susurro con voz ronca antes de plantarle un delicado beso en el cuello a la kunoichi.

**-matte…tu no decías que yo era fea, violenta,…-**pero fue interrumpida por el,

**-y tu te lo creías?-**dijo dándole la vuelta a la chica y acercándose a sus labios. Sakura sintió como el chico unía sus labios con los de ella, formando un dulce pero apasionado beso, enredando sus lenguas. Luego de varios minutos, ambos jóvenes tuvieron que separarse por falta de aire, Sakura estaba realmente sonrojada.

**-Sai…..-**

**-si feita-linda?-**

**-ahora si….pìntame-**dijo antes de darle un dulce beso en los labios.

**-de acuerdo, recuéstate en tu cama, iré por mis cosas-**dijo con una sonrisa, que ahora ya no era falsa.

**-espera a que me vista-**

**-no es necesario, te ves más linda así-**

Sakura solo se sonrojo.

**-te espero-**

-**hai-**y salio por la ventana a buscar los materiales para poder pintar a Sakura…..aun no era suya, pero podría serlo ese mismo día…..gracias a las largas charlas con Kakashi-sensei.

Espero que haya sido de su agrado nn

EeMiiLyh-chan: hermanita!, estoy trabajando con las parejas que me has pedido!, solo es que se me esta haciendo bastante difícil…pero igual las tendrás!!

No olviden pedir sus parejas!!

Besos!!

Emiii.


	8. Casamiento, NaruSaku

Nobody likes you

**Nobody likes you!**

**Casamiento****, NaruSaku**

**Emi.Green**

¢· · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · ·¢

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Estaba frente al altar, con un hermoso vestido blanco y junto a las personas que más quería…

_Pero no era feliz._

A su lado estaba Sasuke Uchiha, vestido con su elegante traje negro y una sonrisa por primera vez verdadera. Desde que tenía doce años que había esperado ese momento, inclusive con ese hombre. Pero sus sentimientos habían cambiado y ella no supo decírselo al moreno a tiempo.

_Estaba enamorada de otra persona._

Y esa persona, casualmente, no estaba en la ceremonia. Habían pasado la noche anterior juntos como despedida; ella lloró, él le hizo prometer que sería feliz,

_Pero sin él, jamás podría ser feliz._

—Sasuke Uchiha, acepta por esposa a Sakura Haruno; para respetarla, protegerla y amarla por siempre?-Dijo el cura interrumpiendo los pensamientos de la chica.

—Acepto.-Contestó él, mirando con orgullo a su futura mujer.

Sakura tragó en seco. Ahora ella debía responder…y esa era la parte que quería evitar. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Acaso ya no lo vería más? Era una tonta. Debía habérselo dicho a Sasuke, y no fingir aún estar enamorada de él, eso era antes. Quizás ni siquiera estaba enamorada, sólo era un caprichito de niñas; sin ver más allá, sin darse cuenta que al lado de ella estaba la persona que siempre la había acompañado…

_Que siempre la amaría_

—Sakura Haruno, acepta por esposo a Sasuke Uchiha; para respetarlo, protegerlo y amarlo por siempre?-Ya era tarde. Adiós Naruto, adiós felicidad. Tal vez podría "reenamorarse" de Sasuke, pero le costaría muchísimo. Juntó aire en sus pulmones y contuvo las lágrimas.

—Ac-Acepto.-Tartamudeó al fin.

—Si alguien se opone a este compromiso, que hable ahora o calle para siempre.-

La muchacha cerró los ojos. Pero nadie habló.

—Siendo así, entonces; los declaro marido y muj.-

—¡Paren esta farsa!-Esa voz, era de…

—¡Naruto!-

—Teme, lamento decirte que Sakura es mi mujer.-Dijo Sasuke tomando a la chica por la cintura.

—Si, eso vi, pero…¿Ella te ama? ¿Le has preguntado eso?-Golpe bajo. Sasuke bufó molesto y miró a Sakura, interrogándola con la mirada. Ella no respondió, sólo dejó que las lágrimas le recorrieran el rostro. —Sakura…¿Tú me amas?-

—Yo…-No sabía qué responder. Si decía que sí, adiós Naruto. Si decía que no, lastimaría a Sasuke como nunca.

—Dime la verdad, Sakura.-Todos miraban expectantes la escena, realmente parecía una telenovela.

—Lo siento Sasuke-kun, pero ya no te amo.-Corrió fuera de la iglesia, dejando al moreno con la mirada perdida, al rubio con una de preocupación, y a los invitados en revuelo.

_**·: 1º parte del drabble, completo:·**_

Sep, tendrá continuación xD! Lamento no haber hecho ninguna de las parejas que me pidieron, prometo hacerlas TODAS :3

¡Gracias por sus reviews y su paciencia!

No olviden pedir parejas,

Los ama,

Emi.

© Copyright 2008 Masashi Kishimoto.

© Copyright 2008 Emi.Green. All rights reserved. Distribution of any kind is prohibited without the written consent of Emi.Green.


End file.
